


Love comes from far away

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Jisung lives in Malaysia and is dating Hyunjin, although he lives in Korea and they never saw each other.What’d happen if Jisung was to go to Korea one day?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Love comes from far away

**Author's Note:**

> this is a written and alternative version of an au i did on my twitter account.
> 
> A/N: I edited this work to change an obvious character and to correct some typos :))

When Hyunjin met Jisung for the first time, he thought it’d be love at first sight all over again, or maybe that it will just confirm that they were indeed in love. Why didn’t it happen?

They’ve both been in love for two years, but nothing happened correctly that made them meet. They have a common friend, that introduced them over social media. Was it twitter? Or Instagram? None of them remembered correctly, but they instantly became friends. And slowly they started to text each other, all day every day. At one point, they decided to facetime. It might’ve been the best idea they got because seeing each other’s face for the first time, they both fell in love—pretty hard actually. Jisung wasn’t able to say a word, Hyunjin was no better.

Then, what was wrong in their relationship? Why didn’t they meet? Well, Hyunjin lives in South Korea, while Jisung lives in Malaysia. Jisung met Hyunjin’s best friend—Minho—while he was on vacation in Malaysia, they became friend almost instantly and, well, Minho introduced them, then he started dating Hyunjin so, that’s a good thing they get along well, isn’t it?

Since they started dating, almost every day were the same: Hyunjin and Jisung texting each other while saying they miss the other, love them the most, wish them a good day… Jisung annoying his friends with how much he loves Hyunjin, that boy he wants to meet the most. Anyone scrolling on Jisung’s social media would have to see his constant rambling about _his amazing boyfriend whom he loves very much_.

It was not easy every day, it happened that they had to call each other because they felt so sad being this far away. But if you put the distance apart, their relationship seemed pretty normal. Jisung was used to texting people more than talking to them face-to-face.

The same way he met Minho, he also met some of his best friends—and his actual best friend. Chris, an Australian boy living in South Korea, came to Malaysia with his family one day, six years ago. Jisung was thirteen, Chris was sixteen. The Malaysian boy had decided to work during the summer and it so happened that he was a tour guide, and that Chris’ family was the one he was touring. He became almost instantly friend with the older boy—as they both are very outgoing person it was really easy to start a conversation and keep it flowing. They exchanged numbers and after three months of constant talking, Chris became the person Jisung went to whenever he felt the need to talk to someone. Two years later, Chris went back to Malaysia, but this time with his friends instead of his family. That’s how Jisung met Felix—one of Chris’ Australian friend. He had heard of him, a lot actually. Chris had been so happy when he saw an Australian guy enter his school. However, it didn’t go as smoothly for their friendship. Jisung wanted to be friend with Felix so bad, and Felix did too, but their personality clashed.

Felix is an outgoing but carefree person; he doesn’t think before talking nor acting. So, when he agreed for Jisung to tour him around the city, but finally decided to ask Chris to do it, he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He texted Jisung about it, but he texted him thirty minutes late. And Jisung is a short-tempered kind of person. He got pissed, so pissed, that his only logical reaction at that moment was to insult him. And to threaten him. He’s so pissed, Jisung was so pissed he really was ready to fight Felix. So, when the other texts him “_let’s meet_” he didn’t think twice and went all the way to the mall where Felix and Chris were. Barely arrived, Felix greeted Jisung with a bright smile, thinking the other had calmed down on the way, but no. No, Jisung didn’t, and he slapped Felix in the face; the other’s cheek got red instantly. Chris was behind them, his mouth wide open. A gasp left his throat even before he could put his hand over his mouth. He was so shocked, he never knew Jisung could be the violent type. But he didn’t think too much and got ready to get Felix away from Jisung, in case he decided to slap him back. But shock flew over him once more when Felix took Jisung in a hug. The smaller boy threw punches into Felix’s stomach, screaming for the boy to let him go, that he was ready to fight him and that he hated him. But Felix only hugged him tighter and tighter to the point Jisung finally let his anger fade out and melted into the hug, pressing his forehead onto the other’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Felix was soft with him, caressing his hair and rocking him left to right. Chris was still looking at him, he was frozen. _Did Felix really managed to calm Jisung down, during one of his anger moments?_ From what Chris knew, even Jisung’s parents had trouble to calm him down. It honestly was a miracle Felix managed to even just hug him. After that day, Jisung and Felix became good friends—joking every day about being birthday twins as their birthday were only a day apart.

It wasn’t easy for Jisung to say _goodbye_ to his best friend again, and to his newly made friend. But he had to. A year after, he met Minho the same way he had met Chris. Through Chris and Felix, he met another boy named Changbin. He never met Changbin, but they had so much in common it was hard not to become friends instantly. However, Minho only introduced Jisung to Hyunjin, never to his other friends. But how thankful he was, that he got to know the boy of his dream. Minho may have regretted introducing them a few times, especially when they both were sad and emotional about not being able to see each other, crying their love on twitter and flooding everyone’s timeline in the meantime. Actually, it might have been more Jisung flooding the timeline than Hyunjin, as the other one barely tweeted anyway.

In a year, Jisung got to know some of Hyunjin’s friend; Seungmin. He only knew him through what Hyunjin had told him, he never really talked to him except maybe once under one of Hyunjin’s tweet. Hyunjin had heard of Jisung’s friends too, and sometimes interacted with them on twitter but it never went any further than that. They were happy that way. Or so they thought.

For their first-year anniversary, Hyunjin sent a beautiful ring to Jisung, it was simple and minimalist, a thin silver ring with the words _I love you forever and even longer_ engraved inside it. Jisung loved it, he loved it so much he wore it every day ever since. Jisung, him, for their anniversary, recruited Minho on a mission. He had bought a huge bouquet of a hundred rose for Hyunjin and asked their common friend to pick it up from the flower shop then deliver it to Hyunjin; however, he had to do a little something. A few weeks prior, Jisung had sent Minho a postcard he had to put in the bouquet. On the postcard, Jisung had written a few lines for Hyunjin;

> Hyunjin,
> 
> It has already been a year; to me, it feels like I’ve known you all my life. I wish for us to last forever, and even longer. I love you more than I love the world, I love you with all my heart. I feel like I’ve finally found the right person for me, and I’m so glad it’s you, baby.
> 
> Let’s meet, soon. I can’t live without you.
> 
> Han Jisung.

Minho had filmed the Korean boy’s reaction and sent it to Jisung. He was delighted to see Hyunjin smiling so brightly and hugging the bouquet as if it was him, and he didn’t miss the opportunity to tell the world (or more like all of his followers).

The next day, they were even more lovey-dovey with each other. But then, like a circle, their day repeated. They couldn’t see each other except by face timing, they couldn’t talk to each other without their voice being slightly distorted by their phones. But they were happy like this. Jisung was happy and so in love with Hyunjin, that he was ready to accept anything as long as he could still date the boy whom he loved the most in the whole wide world.

In a few weeks, it’ll be their second-year anniversary. Hyunjin had told Jisung he found the _perfect gift_ for him and it gave the small boy a bit of anxiety. He had no idea what to gift his lover, and to know he was the only one struggling to find one, it felt like he was useless. He felt like he didn’t deserve his lover, that he shouldn’t find it hard to get him a gift. What did Hyunjin need? What did he want? What would symbolize their relationship? He should know, but clearly, he didn’t and that made him upset with himself, but that made him even more anxious.

His daily tweets became more and more depressing; he used to only tweet that he _loved his boyfriend_ and that he _missed him a lot_, but now it mostly was about how he _hated that life made them live so far away from each other_. And maybe it was because of his sadness, but Hyunjin felt different. He felt colder, and maybe he actually was. But why?

Chris was the one to receive the more depressed thoughts Jisung could have. _Why didn’t he send a heart back? Why didn’t he tweet about me? Am I not enough? Didn’t he love me? Do I even love him? Why can’t I find a gift?_ The other one didn’t mind his friend’s constant rambling, he was glad Jisung trusted him enough to let him know what was on his mind, and he was glad he could help—when he actually could. And Jisung thanked him a million times when he gave him that one advice that made him find his anniversary gift. ‘_Maybe when you’ll see each other, your relationship will feel more concrete and you won’t be so anxious all the time._’

Jisung never told Chris the gift idea he got, but he told Minho. Why? Because Minho was of more use than his best friend. Yes, he was glad that his best friend helped him—unconsciously—to find the gift, but he couldn’t do anything to make it happen.

Minho received a really random and cryptic text from Jisung at two in the morning. Something along the lines of ‘**_I found a gift, but I need help and I don’t know but maybe you and text me, please?_**’ Confused would be an understatement to describe Minho’s reaction when he read that text. It’s only after two hours of texting that Jisung finally managed to put his thoughts in order and create an intelligible sentence, and he revealed his idea to the other boy, who gladly accepted to help. ‘**_I want to go to Korea and surprise Hyunjin by showing up at his front door_.**’ Minho wanted to make both his friend and best friend happy and considering the depressed state Jisung had been these last few weeks, he thought it was the perfect remedy.

Starting from that day, they talked more than usual. Chris found it weird that he didn’t get as much texts from his best friend as usual. Hyunjin found it weird that his best friend talked with his boyfriend more than usual. Everyone thought it was weird, but the two boys were maliciously happy about their secret plan.

A week before _the_ big day, everything was settled. Jisung had a flight early in the morning, he’d arrive around 10am. Minho will pick him up from the airport and drive him to Hyunjin’s house. And from there, it won’t be too complicated: Jisung will ring the bell, Hyunjin will open the door, they will see each other face-to-face, probably kiss passionately, and the rest will go by itself. Nothing can go wrong with that plan, right? And then, he’ll have five whole days to spend with his boyfriend and to see all of his friends—and maybe even meet his boyfriend’s friend, who knows?

Anxious that Hyunjin won’t like his gift, that maybe it’ll feel _too little_, Jisung bought a bracelet. Now, nothing could go wrong. Except maybe his flight getting delayed, or traffic delaying his arrival to Hyunjin’s house. Apart from technical issue he had no control over, nothing could go wrong. His mind was going crazy with all the scenarios imaginable; _how will Hyunjin react?_ He could barely sleep at night, and he started to overanalyse every text he received. He couldn’t bare it any longer, so, two days before D-day, he decided to put his phone on airplane mode and ignore everyone, ignoring the stress that was overwhelming him.

Minho was aware of the other’s schedule, not getting any news of him didn’t warn him nor stressed him out. He knew when Jisung would get on the plane, when he’ll land, and that was all he needed to know.

However, Jisung’s friends and boyfriend didn’t know anything, and not getting any answer felt abnormal. Chris spammed him with texts, asking if he was ok, if he needed him to call him, why he was directly directed to the voicemail whenever he called, if he had done something wrong… he panicked at first but then calmed himself down thinking if anything had happened, Jisung would have told him, or will tell him. He gave him the space he clearly indirectly asked. Felix and Changbin did send him a few messages, but they were less intrusive than Chris, they just sent him a text to let him know they were here for him, hoped he was not in danger or anything and that they were worried. And Hyunjin… that was another case.

Hyunjin got worried when he didn’t get a _good night text_, nor a _good morning_ one, and neither did he have his _daily I love my boyfriend tweet_. It felt even weirder when he didn’t get one on their two-year anniversary. But he shrugged it off, thinking that Jisung might have found something more important than him. He got petty and decided he will ignore him in return. _You don’t want to talk to me? I don’t want to talk to you either_. That might have been stupid of him, but no one said Hyunjin was the most intelligent or rational person.

With his heart beating a two hundred times per minute, Jisung got onto his plane, sat at his designated seat, and listened to music the whole flight. He tried to sleep, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. He tried to do something productive, but his mind wouldn’t let him do that either. So, he just looked at the sky, the clouds and the sun rising, hoping he’ll land safely and arrive at his lover’s house as fast as possible.

When his plane landed in South Korea, he didn’t check his phone and didn’t remove the airplane mode that had been on for more than forty-eight hours. He easily found Minho in the crowd in the airport hall. Running towards him and tackling him into a hug, he felt like everything was going so smoothly, so perfectly, that it’ll be the best day of his life.

“_Still ten minutes and you’ll be in front of his house. Do you know what you’re gonna say to him?_” Minho had said while they were stopped at a red light. “_I don’t think I’ll be able to say anything, actually._” And if he was honest, Jisung felt like he will cry the second he’ll see Hyunjin for real. And he kind of hoped Hyunjin will too. Was that selfish of him?

Finally arrived at Hyunjin’s house, Jisung’s legs were shaking. He was still sitting on Minho’s passenger seat. Breathing in and out loudly, he tried to calm himself down from the excitement that invaded him. Mustering all the courage he could, he opened the car’s door and exited the passenger compartment, walking slowly but confidently towards Hyunjin’s front door. What was about to happen will be forever engraved in his memory.

Jisung stopped in the middle of Hyunjin’s front yard, staring right at the other’s window. It was the living-room’s window, and the curtains were wide opened. Jisung could clearly and unmistakably see what was happening inside. But what was happening inside?

Hyunjin was sitting on his couch, cuddled up onto another boy. A movie was playing on the TV, but they didn’t seem to be watching it. The other boy, seemingly younger, had one hand over Hyunjin’s waist and the other intertwined with Hyunjin’s. He looked down at the boy, widely smiled, and right then, right there, unknowingly in front of Jisung, they kissed. On the mouth. They kissed and as their lips got sealed, Jisung’s heart broke. He felt it. He felt his heart reaping apart, in two distinct pieces. He felt time stopping and air getting colder. His head started to spin and his whole body shaking.

Minho was still in his car, and as he was about to get out of it to ask Jisung if he was too nervous to ring the bell, he saw the scene happen. He saw Hyunjin kiss that boy. _Who’s that boy?_ He saw Jisung’s frozen figure and he couldn’t do this any longer. He got out of the car, went all the way to his friend and walked him to his car. Jisung didn’t object it and let the older boy do anything with his body. Once he was seated and his seat belt was fastened, Minho drove him all the way to his own apartment.

Hyunjin and the other boy were still on that couch, their kiss getting more and more heated, leading them to a make out session. Hyunjin slowly got up, turning around to be on top of the younger boy, his free hand caressing the other’s cheek. As he slightly broke the kiss, he smiled warmly, susurrating “_Jeongin, you are way too cute for your own good_” against his lips which made the younger one laugh.

When he got out of his state of shock, tears started to flood his cheeks. His eyes got puffy pretty quickly, his lower lip couldn’t stop trembling and his whole body was shivering every two seconds. Minho didn’t know what to do with him. He sat him on his bed, but the other rolled into a ball and refused to talk. So, not knowing any better, he took Jisung’s phone, put the airplane mode off, and called Chris. Why Chris? _He’s his best friend, he should know what to do_. What Minho didn’t plan, though, was for Chris to yell _at Jisung_ when he took the call. And he didn’t plan to see three boys in front of his door fifteen minutes later, when he had only asked Chris to come help Jisung.

Chris sat next to Jisung, Felix sat on the other side and then lay down behind him, hugging him. Jisung turned to face his birthday twin, putting his head against the other chest and letting himself disappear into the hug that was offered to him. His trembling progressively stopped, but his tears were still there. Chris and Changbin were looking at each other, silently, not daring to ask what happened or to do anything in case it would put Jisung in a bad mood.

Minho had left them to make some coffee, when he came back into the room, no one had move. He asked Chris and Changbin if they wanted to come to the living-room to have a coffee, as Felix was clearly occupied by cuddling Jisung, the latter seemingly fast asleep but still crying his heart out. The two boys agreed and left the room.

All three of them sat awkwardly on the only couch Minho had. They didn’t know each other—well, they didn’t know Minho and Minho didn’t know them but there they were sitting together on the boy’s couch while their friend was crying. It couldn’t be any weirder as a _get-to-know-each-other_. “_What happened?_” Changbin finally said, breaking the silence.

Minho told them what happened, and Chris got furious. He got so furious that if Changbin hadn’t held him back, he would already be at Hyunjin’s house and had already punch him in the face. _How could he?_ _How could he cheat on someone as sweet as Jisung? How long has it been? Who is this guy he’s cheating on with?_ So many questions were going through his head, and he was sure Jisung was asking himself the same questions—as well as some _wasn’t I enough _kind of questions.

Minho was disappointed, that was for sure. He did not recognise his best friend _at all_. How could he? How dared he? Cheating, really? That was so low, so unexpected. But then, was cheating even expected in any situation? It might always feel like that, when someone cheats. Disappointing, unexpecting… weird. It felt wrong. Something was wrong and Minho knew it. So, he left. He left three strangers with his friend at his apartment. He left and went to his best friend’s house. He had questions, and he needed answers. He needed them _now_.

When Hyunjin opened his door after he heard a knock, it’s not Minho he was expecting to see. “_You’re not the pizza man_” Hyunjin said. Minho didn’t smile, nor did he laugh. His stare was stern, and his features showed his anger. He pushed Hyunjin with his shoulder when he let himself enter. “_Make yourself at home, I guess_,” Hyunjin laughs.

The other boy was still there, on that couch, watching another movie with popcorn in his mouth. “_Who are you?_” Minho asked coldly. And the younger boy introduced himself as if it was the most normal situation; a _stranger_ coldly asking him who he was while he’s watching a movie at another man’s house who he just spent half an hour making out with. To Minho, this situation felt like a bad joke, to Hyunjin it felt like a misunderstanding, while it felt like it was the most common thing to Jeongin.

Minho got to know his name, age, and almost everything there was to know about him. But he didn’t believe any of his words, anything from _their _story. There was nothing believable in their story. Being friends? Hyunjin only tutoring him history for years? Minho _never_ heard of Jeongin; Minho _never_ knew Hyunjin even tutored someone. And suddenly they kiss, _by accident?_ And they also made out by accident, of course. Minho scoffed, getting more and more pissed every second that passed. “_Are you fucking with me, Hwang Hyunjin?_” Minho yelled, “_You’re just fucking around while your boyfriend was getting his ass all the way to Korea to see you. Do you even know what day it is, or are you way too preoccupied with all of this cheating?_”

Minho left. He shut the door close and drove for hours to calm himself down. Hyunjin was silent, looking far away. His best friend’s words were echoing in his head. _What has he done?_ When Jeongin tried to hug him, he sent him off. “_Leave me alone,”_’ he said. And leaving him alone, Jeongin did. Hyunjin was alone with his own thoughts.

After three hours, Jisung had finally stopped crying and had also woken up. He looked at his friends and felt like the entire world had crashed down. He saw in their eyes that they knew. He saw in the way they were looking at him that they felt sorry for him. Looking around the room, he asked where Minho was. No one knew. _He’s at Hyunjin’s_, he knew.

The next day, Minho’s apartment was still as full as the day before. Jisung, Chris, Changbin and Felix had slept in Minho’s bed, the latter spent his night on his couch. There was a sharp dense atmosphere revolving around Jisung. Everyone could see that the boy was not himself, but no one wanted to talk about _him_, so they all acted as if everything was normal.

Jisung went out with his friends, who treated him some cheesecakes and coffees. Minho talked with Seungmin, privately, telling them about Hyunjin cheating on Jisung with some guy named Jeongin. And that went even more awkwardly as he thought when Seungmin told him he knew who Jeongin was—"_the guy Hyunjin tutored?_” the boy had asked. _He didn’t lie. _Minho was so confused. Why was Seungmin aware, when he, his best friend, was not?

After another unplanned visit from Minho, Hyunjin was getting annoyed. Was he going to yell at him again? That didn’t happen. Minho asked Hyunjin to tell him his side of the story, again. And when he did, Minho was way more compliant than the day before. He asked questions, he asked for more details, and he believed him. He told him he believed him. That was a huge relief for Hyunjin who had been sulking because his best friend wasn’t even believing him when he was supposed to be the one on his side. Hyunjin knew what he did was wrong. He knew cheating was bad, the worst even. But he did and he couldn’t take that back, he couldn’t go back in time and undo his cheating. He had to live with this, knowing he had cheated on the boy he loved so much. And why? _Oh, what a stupid reason he had_.

Jisung didn’t text him. Jisung didn’t tweet about him. Jisung wasn’t giving him any answer and he felt alone, so alone. He was already feeling so low and so bad that it was the final straw. Jisung had been depressed for weeks now and Hyunjin felt useless, he couldn’t help him in no way and that was infuriating for him. So, instead of getting into useless argument with his boyfriend he decided to talk less. But when Jisung was the one who suddenly talked less and less until he stopped talking completely, Hyunjin’s only rational explanation was that Jisung didn’t love him anymore. When he didn’t get any text or words from Jisung on their anniversary, he thought that he was right. So, he called Jeongin and asked him to come over. Jeongin was a sweet boy, a very naive boy, and he knew Jeongin has been crushing on him for months. He used him. He used him to feel loved, to feel wanted. Because Jisung wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Because Jisung wasn’t there and that made him realize that Jisung had never been there. Was it his fault? No, of course not. They knew, when they got into this relationship that it’d be hard. But never did they thought it’d be this hard, and that something like this would happen this quickly in their relationship.

Minho went home, knowing that he should talk to Jisung about that. That he should be the one telling Jisung part of the truth—not Hyunjin. He knew that Jisung wouldn’t want to see Hyunjin, that he might be the last person he wanted to see. What he didn’t know, though, was that Jisung would be so defensive over this subject. As soon as he mentioned Hyunjin’s name, Jisung told him off. He cut the conversation and told him he was tired, going straight to the older’s bed and leaving him alone in the living-room.

The next day, Minho tried to engage that conversation again. Jisung reacted the same and avoided it. He went to take a shower. When he got out of the shower, Minho tried to talk to him again. Jisung got pissed, took his bags and left. “_I’m going to Chris’ place, stop talking to me now_,” Jisung had said before shutting the door on Minho’s face.

Jisung showed up at Chris’ door, it was a shock for the older boy, but he let him in with no hesitation. He didn’t ask why he wasn’t staying at Minho’s but when he thought about it, it felt logical that Jisung was uncomfortable to share a room with his cheater of a boyfriend’s best friend. Jisung didn’t talk about Minho, about him trying to talk to him about Hyunjin, he didn’t even talk about Hyunjin at all. Chris respected that, and they had a _great_ time with what Jisung had left in Korea.

Two days went by fast. Two days felt like one with how much fun Jisung had with his three friends—who tried all they could to lift his mood up. But there he was, on his fifth day in South Korea, on his way to the airport again. This time, he was happy to take the plane. He was happy to get on this flight and leave this country. He was, though, heartbroken to leave his friends again, but damn he was happy to go back to his home and far away from his _boyfriend_’s country.

When his plane landed in Malaysia, Jisung felt like he could breathe again. His heart still ached, thinking about these five past days, but he was now home, and he could try to forget about that. How wrong he was.

Two days later, Jisung got a called from an unknown number. Perplexed, he took the call. It was Minho. “_I’m hanging up,_” Jisung said. “_No! Please, hear me out,_” Minho pleaded. Jisung let him talk. His friend asked him to go to the airport. _Why?_ Why did he listen to him, Jisung would like to know that. Something inside of him told him to do it, to just do it. So, he did. But now that he was at the airport, and that Minho—who had just told him he _would know why_—wasn’t on the phone anymore, what was he supposed to do?

After debating with himself if he should go home or not, Jisung decided to just sit on one of the armchairs that was in the hall. He waited, and waited, and waited, until he saw him. _He saw him_.

In front of him, a luggage next to him, stood Hwang Hyunjin. “_What are you doing here?_” was the only sentence able to leave Jisung’s mouth. It had taken him at least two whole minutes before saying something, but his first words were harsher than Hyunjin had thought. He was so sure the boy would be happy to see him, then he remembered that he knew he cheated on him, and his heart ached again. “_I’m here to explain myself, and apologize_,” Hyunjin muttered. “_Ok, then go on_,” Jisung’s voice was colder with every word he said.

Sitting at a café, Hyunjin told Jisung the whole story. Feeling useless, unloved, unwanted, misinterpreting Jisung’s silence, his pettiness and bad decisions, Hyunjin didn’t lie nor hide anything. He didn’t refrain himself from mentioning how bad he felt, how shitty he felt, how much he loved Jisung and that he was in no way romantically involved with Jeongin. “_Do you still talk to him?_” Jisung suddenly asked, after being silent for almost an hour.

“_I stopped tutoring him_,” Hyunjin replied.

“_That’s not what I asked, do you still talk to him?_”

Hyunjin looked at his boyfriend, and without breaking the eye contact any instant, he answered that he was _not in contact with Jeongin anymore_. Jisung believed him. Jisung believed every word the other said. Maybe he was just blinded by love. Maybe Hyunjin was just really convincing. But Jisung decided to believe Hyunjin and to just go on with their lives, with their relationship. To stay boyfriends and to learn from this, to stop hiding so many things from each other.

Hyunjin was happy, that was certain. Jisung was too, but it felt bitter. Their relationship felt bitter and he didn’t know why. Was it the jealousy he got because another man got to kiss his boyfriend before him? Was it because he felt insecure every time Hyunjin was looking at another man? Was it because he felt like the moment they’ll be apart again; it will all fall apart again? But this time, Hyunjin saw. Hyunjin saw that something was off, and they talked. He reassured him and Jisung knew this time, everything will be different.

Three days later, Hyunjin was back in Korea and Jisung was still in Malaysia. However, this time, being apart was harder for them. They got used to each other. They got used to hear the other’s voice with no distortion, they got used to the other’s touch and seeing their reactions. It was harder but they pulled it off, knowing that they’ll see each other again, because they loved each other. And maybe not everyone was as supportive of their relationship as before, but they knew where to stand and they were happy. Maybe life had done them dirty at some point, but they wanted to grow from these events, and nothing could stop them from that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way saying that cheating is ok, nor that you should stay with a cheater. I dedicated this story to a friend and promised a happy ending, hence the 'staying together'.
> 
> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
